


the sky could crash into the ground, and we'd like the view

by LugianBeforeSwine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, i have never written anything like this before plz have mercy, non-explicit PWP, this could probably be rated T but i'm paranoid, today i learned that writing kissing scenes embarrasses me more than writing sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3018518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LugianBeforeSwine/pseuds/LugianBeforeSwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima merely blinks once, then the corners of his mouth turn up just slightly and he leans back against the bed, head on his pillow, reaching out to encourage Yamaguchi to follow him. It’s so easy to oblige, and yet Yamaguchi is sure his heart has never beat faster in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sky could crash into the ground, and we'd like the view

They’re in Tsukishima’s room, on his bed, both of them red-faced and panting. Yamaguchi is squirming in his lap, and this combined with the way he licks his lips as they separate for air is more than enough to break Tsukishima’s veil of composure.

Yamaguchi shivers as Tsukishima runs his tongue over the shell of the other boy’s ear, and when he whispers “Tadashi…” Yamaguchi fairly whines and Tsukishima is abruptly catapulted over the edge of his patience. He trails a series of quick, hot kisses down the length of Yamaguchi’s neck, tugging his t-shirt collar aside to suck at his collarbone, and that’s when he becomes aware of the fingers restlessly playing with the hem of his own shirt. He raises his eyes to Yamaguchi’s face and is greeted with the welcome sight of blown pupils and an open mouth.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi says, almost pleadingly Tsukishima thinks, as he tugs purposefully at Tsukishima’s shirt. Tsukishima offers no hesitation in taking the hint, removing his hands from Yamaguchi so he can lift his arms up and rid himself of his pesky shirt. Yamaguchi’s eyelids lower and he smiles and none of this is really fair, and Tsukishima lets him know this by placing a finger over Yamaguchi’s lips when he leans in to kiss him.

“You too,” he says, and Yamaguchi pauses for a moment before hurrying to oblige, nearly getting his arms stuck in his haste. When he finally does manage to remove his shirt from where it was blocking his vision, he sees Tsukishima staring at him unabashedly, gaze distinctly traveling lower and lower until Yamaguchi can’t handle its intensity anymore, and hurries to pull Tsukishima back into another kiss.

Honestly, their position is a little bit uncomfortable; Yamaguchi’s legs are beginning to feel tired from being wrapped around Tsukishima’s back so tightly. He pulls away just a little and Tsukishima follows him, eyes still closed, and Yamaguchi would laugh with joy if he knew it wouldn’t embarrass the other boy. He unwinds his legs and instead kneels between Tsukishima’s thighs, making himself taller. Looking down at Tsukishima is a sensation he really, really enjoys, though he hasn’t yet marshalled up the courage to tell him that.

Tsukishima’s gaze goes a little softer; less predatory, more loving, and as he reaches up to run his thumb over Yamaguchi’s jawline, Yamaguchi thinks that maybe Tsukishima likes this too. The thought makes him braver, and he reaches out to settle a hand against the back of Tsukishima’s head, fingers threading through the soft hair at the base of his neck, and Tsukishima lets out a little noise that sounds too much like he’s trying to cover up a full-out moan.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says against Tsukishima’s lips, more than a little breathless, “I want…can we…” His legs move forward the slightest bit, unconsciously trying to get as close to the other boy as possible, and suddenly Tsukishima jerks his head back as his hips roll forward and _Oh_ , Yamaguchi thinks, all other thoughts leaving his mind, _yes_.

He places a tentative hand on Tsukishima’s chest, pushing just the slightest bit, wondering if he’ll be met with resistance; if he’s pushing a boundary that he shouldn’t be. But Tsukishima merely blinks once, then the corners of his mouth turn up just slightly and he leans back against the bed, head on his pillow, reaching out to encourage Yamaguchi to follow him. It’s so easy to oblige, and yet Yamaguchi is sure his heart has never beat faster in his life. He’s so nervous, but Tsukishima looks happy and willing and if this wasn’t an invitation then what was, honestly—

Yamaguchi straightens his legs behind him, steadies himself with his forearms on either side of Tsukishima’s head, and lowers himself until their bare chests are touching and Tsukishima’s fingers are tracing patterns against his back. They’re both shaking, Yamaguchi notes dimly, and for some reason this comforts him slightly.

As Yamaguchi continues to hover and stare, Tsukishima’s mouth gradually flattens into a straight line. “Tadashi,” he says, almost sternly, and rolls his hips against Yamaguchi’s. It’s possibly the best reminder Yamaguchi could have gotten of the situation they’re in, and an embarrassing noise escapes his throat as he presses his own hips down, latching his mouth onto Tsukishima’s neck partly to prevent any more noises from escaping and partly because he likes the way it makes Tsukishima’s whole body jolt under him.

Tsukishima’s neck is pale and beautiful and his jaw is lifted high to allow Yamaguchi better access. Yamaguchi accepts this invitation, still feeling a little nervous, but he grows more and more confident with every pale pink mark left in the wake of his mouth; with every downward grind of his hips that’s met by an upward roll of Tsukishima’s. Getting off while they both still have their pants on shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it is, Yamaguchi thinks dimly. But Tsukishima seems to be enjoying this, if the little panting moans that escape from between his clenched teeth are any indication, and Yamaguchi certainly is, gaze flickering from Tsukishima’s half-lidded eyes to his parted lips and down to where their bodies are pressed together, chests and stomachs and Yamaguchi’s thigh between Tsukishima’s legs, and—

Tsukishima’s nails are digging into his back and he’s _whimpering_ now and it’s obscene, honestly, Tsukishima looking at him with his sweat-damp hair pressed to his forehead and his dilated pupils and the way he says “Tadashi,” so quiet but so meaningful, and something inside Yamaguchi breaks as he presses Tsukishima hard against the mattress and lets out a sigh that sounds more like a moan. It takes him a moment to realize that Tsukishima’s eyes are screwed shut, and the sound that issues from his mouth a second later is something that Yamaguchi would like to hear again and again for the rest of his life.

A few seconds later, Tsukishima opens his eyes, and Yamaguchi rolls off Tsukishima’s body and presses against his side instead. Tsukishima takes a deep breath, then turns and kisses Yamaguchi soundly. When he draws back, he’s smiling, and Yamaguchi grins at him in return. The grin only grows wider when Tsukishima throws an arm across his chest and sighs contentedly.

“Tadashi?” he says a few minutes later.

“Yes?”

“We should probably get cleaned up.”

“Oh, right,” Yamaguchi says hurriedly, feeling suddenly embarrassed at their current state. He starts to say “Sorry, Tsukki,” when Tsukishima cuts him off.

“I…” he begins, then pauses, staring at a spot above Yamaguchi’s head. “I liked that a lot.”

Yamaguchi’s face lights up. “Really?” he asks, excited. “You did?”

Tsukishima huffs, his face beginning to color. “Yes. I really did.”

Yamaguchi can’t help but lean in to kiss him quickly, and then says, “Me too, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima’s gaze flicks back to Yamaguchi, and he smiles, a quiet, soft smile that Yamaguchi is sure is meant only for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're thirsty and you know it clap your hands [clap clap] I live for yamatsuki okay
> 
> I surprised myself with how easy this was to write. Hahaha. Haha. Ha.
> 
> Anyway I'm currently working on a tsukiyama college AU oneshot so hopefully you will see that from me sometime before the next Ice Age
> 
> Okay peace out thank y'all [hides face]


End file.
